


things only seen by the trees

by immolationfox



Series: king and court [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: "You wonderful fucking tree hugger, what am I supposed to do without you?"
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch
Series: king and court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	things only seen by the trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braigwen_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/gifts).



> the summary was actually my a/n for the tumblr prompt. it was so in character though

Cabeswater made summer feel romanticized, like how everyone thought summer in Virginia was supposed to be like, but never actually was. A breeze wrestled the trees branches and washed over Ronan’s face. He shut his eyes and tipped his head back. Chainsaw circled somewhere above him, cawing. 

Gansey shambled around behind him, mumbling to himself, crashing through the underbrush like an unsteady colt. Ronan nearly laughed out loud at the image. Sometimes he wished everyone else could see what Gansey really was like. He was so different here than he was at Aglionby, or even with the rest of the Gansey clan. 

Ronan realized abruptly the shambling had stopped and he whirled, searching the clearing frantically for Gansey. He saw a flash of bright-fucking-yellow, Gansey’s polo. Ronan crashed through the trees, stopping short when he reached Gansey.

“Dick,” he said. Then, “Gansey. _Richard_.”

Gansey flinched. He did not move. He was staring at something. Ronan followed his line of sight to the rotting log.

His heart misfired. 

It was a yellow jacket. It was just one yellow jacket. 

His heart jumpstarted again, stampeding painfully around his lungs as Ronan shoved Gansey behind him and stomped on the yellow jacket once, then again. He kicked the log apart for good measure, but he regretted it immediately as it crumbled to pieces. It could have been a nest.

It wasn’t though. It was just one yellow jacket. Gansey’s hands were shaking.

Ronan hugged him.

It wasn’t a very good hug. He was grabbing and holding on too tight. Gansey would probably bat him away. Any second either one of them would realize what was happening and put an end to it. 

Gansey’s arms came up around Ronan’s shoulders. 


End file.
